degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GunsN'RosesForever13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the U Don’t Know (1) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 16:44, 2011 August 6 Why'd you just randomly leave chat and never come back, did you, like die O__o. I hope not, cuz that'd be weird. Anyways, come back on chat soon. ~Michi 03:52, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry for being a bitch to you on Monday, but I was having a rough day and you being a dick to me didnt help. Go on le chat so i can unblock your pm. ~Michi 22:42, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Omg,omg, omg, omg, troy get on chat i have to talk to you!!!!!!!!!!!!~Michi 22:25, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I need to talk to you! Omg! I really have to tell you something! ~Michi 21:23, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Hate me if u want, bt my grudge ends here. U wanna know y i really got pissed of, ask before i forget. if udgaf, fine. ~Michi 00:09, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Cat messaged me on mai talk page. She's gonna take our ideas into consideration. ~Michi 01:20, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Heyy So, I told you how old I am, now it's your turn. How old are you? Leave a message on my talk page. :) ~ Michi Loves Muffin :D Thank you, you didn't have to do that. But I appreciate it greatly! Susannah 23:06, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Why'd you leave? Susannah 21:02, August 13, 2011 (UTC) : Troy, why do you suddenleh hate meh???????? Stop ignoring meh asshole. Leave a message on meh talk page. ~Michi 23:30, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Troy, why arent you on today??????? And why dont you leave a message on meh talk page, okay?~Michi 23:11, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Troy, remember if you need anything, leave a message on my talk page!~Michi 21:00, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Troy, read this blog. Sus wrote it. Read the comments as well. http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JDDCdancer/This_Stupid_Wikia#WikiaArticleComments ~Michi 20:38, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Everyone wants Sus to leave (except for me), people are hating me because I want Sus to stay (and because some of my comments on her blog were a little mean; i wasnt being mean to Sus), and...I NEED HELP FROM MY BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You= Declan, Me=Fiona, that means you helps me. Get Sus to stay, and keep people from hating me!!!! ~Michi 22:05, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I finished typing up the story on word, so get on chat so I can pm it to you. And since I stayed up past midnight writing it, you better read it. If you have no idea what I am talking about, I meant the WM3 (West Memphis 3) case that I started telling you last night. I wrote it on Microsoft Word last night so I can just copy and paste it into chat (pm) and you could read it right away without waiting for me to keep typing. I figured it would be easier that way. ~Michi 16:44, August 20, 2011 (UTC) This is a link of random stuff about school being misspelled, back to school sales on condoms and knives, and other stuff. Click it! http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2011/08/20/19-back-to-school-fails-photos_n_932175.html ~Michi 05:11, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Heyy Troy, I know you are starting school but please promise me that you'll come back on chat sometimes cause i will die without you. I love you! <33333333333333333 ~Michi 04:08, August 22, 2011 (UTC) BTW, I LOVE the Adam Lambert icon. ~Michi 12:30, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Troy, you are a manwhore. Glad you put "Mr. Womanizer" next to your name. Btw, if you're wondering why I keep messaging on your talk page, It's because I AM BORED OUT OF MY MIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~Michi 18:01, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so my dad and i went out for a walk, we saw frogs and lizards all throughout our walk and most of the day, but we were just headed back to our hotel room when we saw...Come on chat tomorrow and I'll tell you the rest! ~Michi 02:03, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Troy, I'm super sorreh i was a bitch. Hope you forgive meh. bye.~Michi : Im sorry....I shouldn't have done it. I'm not her bf...I dont even know who she is. I picked randomly. And Im only saying this because she chewed me out about how I made her not be friends with the one she really wants. Im sorry. Prom? Hey Troy, do you wanna go to the Wikia prom with me? I need a date, so do you wanna go with me, let me know kay :P »-(¯`v´¯)-» Jackie »-(¯`v´¯)-» 20:13, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Go on Adam's Blog and help me pick my dress. I dont feel like reposting the links so Im not going to. ~Michi 01:48, August 30, 2011 (UTC) PROM!! Aww your post on my talk page was so sweet Troy, I'm blushing n_n, and YES, I still wanna to go to prom with you :-), Thank You ❤ »-(¯`v´¯)-» Jackie »-(¯`v´¯)-» 22:48, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Haterz Gonna Hate Troy, you tell me about errything, from the girl you like, to your bprivate school. I was one of your first friends on here, and you were one of mine. And now you're just ready to leave that behind. I dont hate you, I cant hate people for long periods of time. But you seem to be able to hold a grudge pretty damn well. If you hate me, i get it. But i dont get why. Well, if you still wanna be friends, message me on my talk page. If not, never talk to me again. ~Michi 00:27, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Dead Babeh Joke Look down thurr Dead Babeh Joke What's the difference between a pile of dead babies and a lamberghini? I don't have a lamberghini in my garage ;D BoilingPoint 02:51, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ew ew it's troy тαуℓєя ☮ 22:28, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Welp, Troyho, since you're not on chat I gotta do this on your talk page. o whale. So, I think that online relationships are ghey and like i gotta dump you ho. I am in love with Chey, so we're gonna move to Texas and have a threesome marriage with Tyler. HAVE A NICE LIFE. ~ Love, Amanda. PS: THIS IS TOTALLY NOT A DARE THAT NIKKI MADE ME DO. D: Logan Meet me on Nikki's wiki asap! Sus found out about Logan! I blame you! Jk. Just go there. hurry. Im waiting, why are you not there yet? COME ON! Jk, jk. But seriously. Go there. ~Michi 21:45, September 19, 2011 (UTC) WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!?!?!?!?! YOU HAVENT BEEN ON IN FOREVERRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anywho, go here, it's my wiki. idk y i made one, but i did, so whoopdeedoo! Here's duh link~ http://ledunjudgemeh.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity GO THERE!!!!! On another note, hows school, you hoar? Any new crushes? Or you still hung up on wuts her name? <-----That wasn't meant to be mean, I'm just not good at names. Well, wutevaaaa. As long as this chat's pm is down, we could use my chat as one. I dun think anyone else would be there. Sooooooo, ... yeah.~Michi 01:06, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I seriously havent talked to you in forever...Go on my wiki's chat, if you're still here. You were on this chat a few minutes ago. Then, you vanished. Otherwise i would've asked you on there.~Michi 02:24, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Have you like...left the wiki? Please tell me no...did you hear? Adam left.~Michi 02:34, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Are we still even friends or are you just never on le wiki? i mean...seriously. U seem to be on le wiki, u were on chat a few days ago...but ur just not talking to me....Did i do something?~Michi 01:57, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hai(: Hai Troy. I just wanted to see how you've been. It feels like forever since we've talked. xD Oh, and I can't stop picturing you as Drew. lol. Claudia ♥ I Love Peeta. 19:00, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see. I've been kind of busy, too. Well... just yesterday. xD lol. But I don't get on chat that much anymore. Yeah, it's cause of your icon. An angry Drew. DO YOU LOOK LIKE AN ANGRY DREW? >.< Okay, I will! Thanks. Oh yeah... :P I hope it's not like creepy or anything. Bai for now? (: Claudia ♥ I Love Peeta. 20:25, September 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: A Quick (absolutely random) Question.... You mean from One Less Lonely Girl? xD I think it's an interesting idea... Good luck, I guess. It might be a bit hard. Claudia ♥ I Love Peeta. 20:52, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Troycunt Troy why you no cum on here anymore. We miss yeww DropTheWorldOnFitzsHead 04:08, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Apology I know you probably don't care and never will, but I want to say sorry for everything that has happened between us. I know that we can never be friends again, most likely but before you shut me out comletely, I just wanted you to know how sorry I am. So, that's it. JDDCdancer 20:07, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hai Troy, it's Maria. Like where are you? Are you hiding from chat, or something I never see you :3 Just wondering :) Maria <333 BLARGH The niso guy or whatever keeps bugging me. Help me :C -Maria <333 This song was made for you! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tjLr1XhBKVQ[[User:Michi Loves Muffin|~Michi]] 22:49, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Troy :) Hi Troy. I said I did ''have an obsession Jeff Davis I'm kind of over him, lol. Thank you, and my nickname are very interesting, but being normal is different and being different is normal. Anyways, you can talk to me anytime, I'm mostly on here at night though. That's when I have really nothing to do. Maria:D ♥ ♥I got my sunglasses on looking hella kewl♥ 04:46, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Catching up on things Yea. you have been gone so long! I thought you left for good. I'm glad you're back <3 Yea. . . . my secret. Troy, I am gay. I'm full of surprises, eh? It's pretty hard to believe isn't it. But it's true. Please still accept me for who I am, though <3 You are still my son hahahaha and dont worry. I act 100% dude for a gay guy. I'm not one of those loud, girly ones. I'm more of a Riley haha. and a type? haha Cam & Chris = my loves haha also Hakeem got banned for a year last night <3 Drayden Montana this world revolves around me 15:33, October 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: One Direction Hai, Troy! (: Oh gosh, what a tough question...I'mma go with Na Na Na. It's way more catchy and upbeat, imo. ♥ Claudia CeliB15 22:29, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Haha yeah thanks man, honsetly it was hakeem that nominated me so it was a surprise to everyone <3 You're a little bastard :) hahaha Drayden Montana come follow me 04:57, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha. And don't you ever forget that :) I love you, son. Drayden Montana come follow me 21:27, October 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey Michi I missed u too. And I'm not spamming Adam's page, lol. But alot has changed. I havent asked if u died in ''forever. ''Strange of u to bring that up.~Michi 00:26, October 15, 2011 (UTC) 1.Adam and I are just being funny, and I do luv him LIKE A FRIEND!!!! and 2.Yeh, I think im doing better in history, not sure, but i did good on my last two quizzes, bad on all the ones before that, but i have done all my hw, which keeps my marks somewhat higher! Oh, and my crush added me on Facebook!!!!!~Michi 00:44, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I just put a pic of me on my page......~Michi 01:16, October 15, 2011 (UTC) My history grade is an 84! Thought u'd like to know since u had asked.~Michi 23:20, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :'c Troy, where are you? Did you run away from home? I WAS JUST JOKING WHEN I SAID I'D PUT YOUR SORRY ASS OUTTA MY HOUSE XDDDDD. Lol jk, but seriously, I haven't talked to you in forever! Where in holy fuck we call the internet are you? ★☆✮✯ ⓚⓐⓨⓛⓐ ★☆✮✯ 20:25, October 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: -_- I'm not the one who's a hobo, you are sir. NOW MARCH TO YOUR ROOM OR ELSE YOU WON'T HAVE A ROOM ANYMORE! ★☆✮✯ ⓚⓐⓨⓛⓐ ★☆✮✯ 00:55, October 23, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Oh ''yeah, you missed my birthday, you buttface! It was on the 11th sooo I guess it's long gone. but get on chat before I relapse into my Sims addiction again, you nugu. ★☆✮✯ ⓚⓐⓨⓛⓐ ★☆✮✯ 01:09, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Yesh, my icon is filled with awesomesauce. And Big Bang Theory? Huh? ★☆✮✯ ⓚⓐⓨⓛⓐ ★☆✮✯ 20:39, October 24, 2011 (UTC) lololol http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EsDecXr6EoY Why waste a second not loving who you are? 21:58, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Mr. Stereo Heart Hmm.. so your Mr. Stereo Heart now, not Mr. Womanizer? Haha.. interesting (: Maria:D ♥ ♥I got my sunglasses on looking hella kewl♥ 07:44, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Haha, Okay. I never liked Brittney Spears either. Yeah.. the song Stero Hearts is pretty catchy, I'm hearing it like 24/7 on the radio tho. :/ Wait, what? You like Justin Bieber? Which song are you talking about? :o Maria:D ♥ ♥I got my sunglasses on looking hella kewl♥ 01:04, October 23, 2011 (UTC) The song Mistletoe, hmm I never heard of it. Lol, so you're going to be Mr. Mistletoe soon, haha.. cute. Maria:D ♥ ♥I got my sunglasses on looking hella kewl♥ 01:49, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to make this a long heading. Okay, not so long. Love, love your icon! I can't stop looking at it. *_* ♥ Claudia CeliB15 07:54, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hai Trot Well we haven't talked in forever and I'm actually kinda missing you /: Idk why ur staying away, but you must have a good reason for it. :) Chet :3 22:02, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Omggg. Troy! :3 Steven hasn't changed me, he's a douchebag. I'm gonna break up with him, so, boop. So, how's life? You haven't been on chat, so like. LOL I DUNNO. THIS IS SO AWK. SO LIKE. Imma stawp now. :3 Amanda I love you 03:22, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Steven why is everyone commenting on my page in blue? lol well anyway haha I didnt talk to him today. . but i think he glanced at me haha we didnt really see each other today.. im actually excited to go to school tomorrow <333 Drayden Montana I always want what I can't have 01:23, October 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chatty Man (1Direction interview) I thought it was hilarious. teehee xD I would love to live with Harry...seeing him naked all the time.... ;) Yeah, I mean if he asked me if I would do it with him I'd be like YESSSSS. But now that I know he's not a virgin. then I would say no. :( Who knows how many girls he's been with. He's such a hornball. It's nice to know you think this is a laughing matter. xD Are you a hornball? lmao. I know I ammm. loljk, I'm not. Aww, really? I think it's hilarious when guys are always horny and make jokes about it. AMG, no it's not. I actually cried yesterday when I found out. :c <3 Thanks for the compliments! :) Much appreciation. I see Zayn from One Direction is your icon. You are my new bestie, for real. EliGObsessed ツ I will be rising from the ground, like a Skyscraper. 02:54, October 29, 2011 (UTC) On Halloween Night... On Halloween Night...Would: • [] Makeout With You In The Dark • [] Steal Your Candy roll • [] Hug You The Entire Time ♥ • [] Hold Your Hand (: ... ... • X Lets Find Out ;D • [] Ditch You & And Go Hide :p • [] TOUCH YOU AFTER HOURS (I added that one) • [] I Wouldn't Go With You ! If You Got Scared I'd : • X Laugh at You :P • X Scream With You • [ Hug You • [] Run Away & Leave You :p • [] Kiss You & Hold Your Hand ♥ • [] Tell You To Shut You Up (: Would I Go Out With You ? : • [] Of Course ! • [] Yess ♥ • X Hmmmmm... • [] Nope »-(¯`v´¯)-» נα¢кιє »-(¯`v´¯)-»The sweetest bitch you will ever meet(: 15:27, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hai Hai, uh, lol idk wat else to say. But hopefully you actually reply to this one. -__- Chet :3 04:02, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I didn't realize I helped you that much. :O But thanks <3 :) Chet :3 04:35, October 30, 2011 (UTC) He's actually doing very well :D I just worry alot though, a kid in my area died from diabetes last Sunday /: But I try to stay positive, and I never let him see how scared I am. I wanna stay strong for him. I break down sometimes, because of the fear of possibly losing him to the diabetes one day. I try to think positive, but I do have moments of weakness. Also, I'm suprised you told me before you told anyone else :) And I'm also glad I could help you! :D Chet :3 04:51, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :(: Its really nice to hear that. <3 I try to understand everyone and be as compassionate as possible, even if that person pisses me off. Haha. But I'm just happy that you have someone (me) that you can trust. :D Chet :3 05:07, October 30, 2011 (UTC) hgfhg YES!! MY PLAN IS WERKING Lilyisawesome 04:42, October 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Just a stupid observation OMG HE LOOKS NOTHING LIKE BASIC ASS MITCHEL MUSSO!!! I WILL BITCH SLAP YOU. ALEX MARSHALL LOOKS LIKE AWESOMESAUCE. POINT. BLANK. PERIOD. ★☆✮✯ ⓚⓐⓨⓛⓐ ★☆✮✯ 05:22, October 30, 2011 (UTC) He plays piano and guitar for The Cab. He's my fave and auntie like Alex DeLeon. Oh yeah, when I bitch slap you, it'll be all worth it. One less mouth to feed. I WILL USE THE MONEY TO BUY MOAR SIMS GAMES >:3 ★☆✮✯ ⓚⓐⓨⓛⓐ ★☆✮✯ 05:30, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Why you got beef with Alex 3.0? He's awesum. ★☆✮✯ ⓚⓐⓨⓛⓐ ★☆✮✯ 05:39, October 30, 2011 (UTC) OMG, so nawt true I'm not a fickle girl :c I've liked them both, but I've never mentioned Alex Marshall before - in your presence anyway. It's not like I forgot about James. The Awakening is a gewd album.~ ★☆✮✯ ⓚⓐⓨⓛⓐ ★☆✮✯ 05:51, October 30, 2011 (UTC) LOL. Someone should give you a prize, Troy. :P Only a few people noticed. Amanda LikeASmirker95 14:42, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Mifa Hey, since you ship Mifa, I think you should join le Mifa wiki :) Please :3 Maria:D ♥ ♥ Lovely as always ~ ♥ 02:04, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Le Snow Storm Alfred (lolololol...Alfred) Did.....where u live........get hit as hard as Connecticut? Cuz I lost power and have been without it for 48 hours....thank god we have a generator...How 'bout u?~Michi 02:03, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Looop I think you're dead. ☠Icy Deathtotherainbows 16:08, November 2, 2011 (UTC) 73 isn't that much. Look at Nate and Lily...I do write them, sometimes. But I've kind of forgotten them, I write angst and sex more now. ☠Icy Deathtotherainbows 19:42, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I haven't posted any sex ones yet. Just written them. I usually laugh when I think of what they did in the fic while I'm watching them. ☠Icy Deathtotherainbows 13:19, November 7, 2011 (UTC) OKEH UR RIGHT I think it is...kinda true...that I go from liking one guy to another every week. I mean last year, I was totally obsessed with this guy in my Japanese class, but I got over him cause I don't see him that often anymore. Then this year, I kinda still do like this other guy, but he's completely oblivious to my existence. Now, I like this guy in my Facing History and Ourselves (It's a unit in American History when you learn about Civil Rights and The Nazis) seminar group. He's kinda weird, like me of course, but he has the cutest smile ever! And at least he talks to me. So go ahead, Trot, relish in this moment now, but I'll get revenge soon. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!~ ★☆✮✯ ⓚⓐⓨⓛⓐ ★☆✮✯ 20:18, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh LOL, I wrote those when I was pissed off after school. And I had some experience with a troll editing my talk and user page. Now that I see it again, I might change it to be nice. Ugh, It's not that easy Trot. I'm kinda awkward with people and end up being rude at times without meaning it. And no, I'm usually the one that's right :D ★☆✮✯ ⓚⓐⓨⓛⓐ ★☆✮✯ 22:57, November 6, 2011 (UTC) PS: Oh yah, I'm trying to decide whether I should go to a magnet or private/boarding school. howdy, cunt :3 howdy bro! how are you (: i havent talked to you in a while (: Adam Drayden Montana 16:15, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hell yeah i say "howdy" to everyone haha! (: my exams were last week. I was making such good grades the school didnt let me take my exams!! i got to stay home and not go to school!! it was fun..And I am glad i was an inspiration (: me and Steven are cold right now. . nothing is happening trolol ooh basketball! i bet you're good haha. im sure of it.. i wish you luck in try-outs! im rooting for you, bro. And it is AWESOME that you are getting more involved in school and clubs.. thats something i need to do haha all i have is Pep Club and Choir.. i need to get more active haha What are your plans after school? I am thinking of becoming a male nurse.. Studies show they need more males in the nursing field. ITS NOW OR NEVER. Grab on the oppurtunity bro. and thanks lol my icon is Kelly Kelly.. (i made it myself) I will check in with you sometime next week. ok? (: oh shit. i wrote a lot haha Adam Drayden Montana 19:53, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Lol when i said "plans after school" i meant after you graduate (: haha like college or something. WTF is this brown highlight? Adam Drayden Montana 19:47, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Mhmm medical field sounds perfect.. remember bro, i am always here.. i can help guide you (: need anything. . i am here bro (: Adam Drayden Montana 19:53, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hai HAI TROT. I HAVENT SEEN YA AROUND LATELY. HAI. ♥ Amanda LikeASmirker95 19:58, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello Mr. Partyrock I have no idea but I "lol" at your aka names. Oh, and I see that your icon changed. Nice, Drianca.. Lol that used to be my icon. :3 Maria:D ♥ ♥ Lovely as always ~ ♥ 20:46, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Aww, thanks. :) Drianca is the bomb, I ship many other ships but that is like my main ship :3. Omg, you actually stole the picture. Haha, I don't mind. :P Maria:D ♥ ♥ Lovely as always ~ ♥ 04:06, November 6, 2011 (UTC) OMFG. Troy, you're so out of the loop. :P Evertone has the new Demi album~ I got it on the release date! :3 ♥ Amanda LikeASmirker95 13:48, November 6, 2011 (UTC) The waht album? :O AM I MISSING AN ALBUM FROM MY COLLECTION? This is not acceptable. ~ ♥ Amanda LikeASmirker95 15:55, November 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:One Direction Here's how it happened: Remember how u showed me that song, "What Makes You Beautiful." ? Well, I liked it, so i favorited it, but i never actually watched it again. But then, last nite, Wendy played it on the piano for us on tinychat, and then i felt like watching it again, so i did. Then I saw the real music vid for it, and liked that too. So, yeah. And was this ur icon? Adam says it was, and i only picked cuz i thought it was one u didnt have!~Michi -~-~-~-~-~ Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet......or people who you will end up hating for the rest of your life 16:52, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Fangirl? Me? Nooooo......well maybe ;)~Michi -~-~-~-~-~ Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet......or people who you will end up hating for the rest of your life 19:15, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, perhaps I must buy this album~ :P ♥ Amanda LikeASmirker95 20:04, November 6, 2011 (UTC) U go to photobucket, find le gif u want, and then copy the direct link. http://i762.photobucket.com/albums/xx265/RoflWafl/Gifs/1277543235985.gif ~Michi -~-~-~-~-~ Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet......or people who you will end up hating for the rest of your life 20:23, November 6, 2011 (UTC) LomuthafukinL TT__TT....Ne ways, if we go on tinychat tonite, u should come.....u'll get to see meh, cuz I always go on camera. So yeah, u wanna see meh ugleh ass face, I'll prolly give u a tinychat link later tonite.Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet..... or people who you will end up hating for the rest of your life 20:42, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Okeh, so u bitch me about my One Direction icon, and now u have another? LOLOLOL Who's a hypocrite now? Oh, and the "Mr. Gotta Be You," also something One Direction....just makes u seem even more of a hypocrite. Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet..... or people you will end up hating for the rest of your life 02:57, November 9, 2011 (UTC) HEYYYYYY WELL I TRIED TO LEAVE U A MESSAGE LAST TIME BUT IT SEEMS THAT MY MESSAGE HAS MYSTERIOUSLY DISSAPEARED. HMMM...I KNOW U WOULD NEVER DELETE MY MESSAGE...RIGHT? RIGHT? WELL GET THAT STICK OUT OF UR ASS AND TALK TO ME AGAIN. U SEEM SO SERIOUS NOW. LIGHTSfanღArt is Dead 21:24, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I feel Da Need to apologize Okeh so, everytime u come on here (which is like.....once every millenium) we fight (which I know it's all fun and games and such), but still.....we're friends rite? K, so next time ur on here.....I'lll try not to be a bitch to u, u try not to be a dick to me.........yeah. Cuz deep down inside...I luff u like mah brother (yus I remeber dat, u were are? my brother). So...yeah.....luff chu <3 http://i1185.photobucket.com/albums/z348/MichiDaMuffinLady/111126-162949.jpg ...sometimes :P ~Nothing's fine I'm Torn 03:17, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Guess Who :3 Hm, without looking at my page, guess who I am. Now, click on my page. Was your guess right? LOL. I got my username changed. :3 Welp, I haven't spoken to you in forever, so hey. (: Nessiie Cullen Oh, I wouldn't know what I was living for. 03:29, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hallo Hey Troy (: How are you? Have a good Thanksgiving? Adam a vision of perfection 00:27, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ~ Did you die? I have to admit, I miss you. Y U NO COME ON CHAT ANYMORE? Tayler(: Nothing seems to go your way. 05:50, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Where is you? http://i1106.photobucket.com/albums/h379/Ohai_der/gvhjk.gif ♥Maria Vas Happenin'? (Oyeh, I changed le name to Painting Flowers. I got tired of the username Maria:D u'know. :P) :D Hey Troy, Do you remember me? I thought you had left, but someone told me you were still here, so just wanted to say hi, whats up?Jadesviciouscycle 06:33, December 17, 2011 (UTC)Jadesviciouscycle Hello there So you probably remember me from my name but i'm Jolena and i just wanted to say hai since i haven't talked to you in like forever ♥Jolena ♥ But sometimes, love isn't enough ♥ Hai Hai Troy~ Wut up? Haven't talked to you in forever. Icy Who gives a flying fuck about Hakeem, though? 15:01, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ~ Marry, Christmas, Trot! You probably hate me(but who doesn't?). Y u no come on anymore? Tayler ❤ Happy Holidays! 03:50, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :O Where is you? Srsly... -- ♥Maria ~ Can we fall one more time? 04:43, January 21, 2012 (UTC) haii You should come back sometime :D TOP 19:21, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ^.^ I miss you, son. You better be back by the summer. Take care. --